dronetacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:JaredTodd/Badges
I have nearly reached the maximum of all the badges I could get. I've made my user page, made a blog post, made comments on old blog posts which are actually like secondary blog posts piggybacked on the first, I think I've got two lucky edit badges, I have 198 category adds, 620 picture adds, and 686 edits. and I was just awarded the Dedicated badge for being a craphead and providing a few brackets on my Reminders to the Wiki Editor page to bump the day up. I come back to my user page, sure that no wiki user would ever stay on one minor wiki for very long, and I'm rewarded with this: Addicted contribute to the wiki every day for 100 days! (60/100) ... so... I decide, oh my god, how many more will there be? I should just... see. My god. There are two more badges after that. Well, that can't be that bad, right? 60 to 100 isn't even double. Okay. Next badge is 200. The badge after that? 365. Because the creators of wikia seriously believe there's any wiki so important and any wiki editor so knowledgable that they would edit a wiki every single day, very very multiple times a day. ... right. Well, that has to be the worst one, right? Caffeinated make edits on 100 pages in a single day! ... okay then. That's... you know, that's actually reasonable, considering. Just... a bit insane. That has to be the max of that. and of course I'd be right. Thank god. But.... Pounce! make 100 new pages on the wiki within an hour of the wiki's creation! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... okay then. So, guess what! I'm not going to get the last two badges ever (fairly obvious), nor will I get the last two days badges. I may not get the last ones of all the four types I'm rooting for. Edits, pictures, categories, and days. I'm going to keep making one edit a day to make sure I clean the wiki up and provide all the information I can. What that means is, due to my hard Saints Row 3 and Skyrim regiment, I will no longer make pixel art before finishing the units pages. and if the wiki is left incomplete, it's because I'm a doofusface and didn't have the strength to finish it even doing only three minutes of work every day. But I will try to include a look into not only all the drones zoomed in to ensure everyone knows exactly what each drone looks like up close, but also probably all the equipment, in the Greater Pictures page. This also gives me an excuse to update the site just to get a day point on the off chance I do get the 100 days badge. I wouldn't be surprised if I did, but it's still a dang long shot. Keeping up with the days badge is probably going to make sure that I do finish the wiki. But wikia, dang man, you crazy. Category:Blog posts